


KISS FM

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Por ahí por la 7ª
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	KISS FM

Nada, nada que hacer... La almohada parece adherírseme al pelo... Vuelta   
para acá, vuelta para allá... La idea de intentar dormir en la cama ha sido   
estúpida, titánicamente estúpida... Tengo calor...Y lo peor de todo es que   
estamos casi en enero... Camiseta fuera... Otra idea estúpida... Las sábanas se   
me pegan a la espalda y parece que me voy a ahogar... Soy el Rey del insomnio...   
Y tengo una fobia intrínseca e inexplicable a las camas... Mierdaaaaaa... quiero   
que amanezca... 

Cansado de dar vueltas como un huracán tropical, doy las mantas hacia atrás y   
poso, con resignación, ambos pies en el suelo. Ni siquiera una maldita cama de   
agua fue capaz de hacerme conciliar el sueño.¿Por qué ésta va a ser diferente?   
Creo que mi problema es irremediable...

Doy pasos grandes en la oscuridad. No me molesto en encender las luces porque he   
deambulado tantas noches por este apartamento que me conozco la moqueta palmo a   
palmo, además la luz y su reflejo en la realidad no haría más que atormentarme   
más si cabe... Porque estoy sólo... Sólo y sin poder dormir.

Llego a la cocina, junto al ruido monótono del motor del frigorífico. Abro la   
puerta de éste con poca o ninguna esperanza de encontrar algo que no parezca un   
criadero de moho y... ¿Qué opciones encuentro? Zumo caducado, leche más caducada   
aún, huevos, unos tranchetes... Un momento... ¿Qué es ese pequeño tetrabrick que   
se encuentra agazapado tras la bombilla? Mis dedos recorren raudos y veloces el   
espacio hasta el envase con forma de prisma... Wow... En letras doraditas se   
puede leer: Batido de toffe y chocolate. Bueno, chico, esto promete, me digo.   
Así que ni corto ni perezoso lo abro y doy un buen trago. Me limpio las boceras   
con el dorso de la mano y me encamino hasta el salón. 

El reflejo del neón del acuario distorsiona las formas geométricas de mi   
alfombra. La mayoría de mis peces parecen tener el mismo problema que yo. Quiero   
hacer que eso me consuele, pero es tan sumamente patético que no llega a   
hacerlo.

Me tiro en el sofá. La tentación es grande. El genial Fox Mulder, es tan poco   
genial que ni si quiera consigue dormir en una cama, como una persona normal.   
Ahora tengo frío, me he acabado el batido y tiro el tetrabrick a algún lugar de   
la pocilga que yo llamo hogar.

¿Por qué está acentuado hoy mi insomnio? No es una pregunta de trivial... Tiene   
una respuesta tan vistosa que doy pena... Situémonos: 23 de diciembre... Día en   
el que muchos funcionarios federales eligen apartarse del trabajo y las   
preocupaciones durante unos días... Para Scully, yo soy trabajo... Eso quiere   
decir que desde las seis de la tarde de hoy, la Agente Especial Dana Scully   
tiene una semana de permiso para alejarse de mi... ¡Qué triste! Eso son la   
friolera de 168 horas, ó 1080 minutos, ó 604800 segundos... ¿Cuántas veces puedo   
pensar en ella en más de 600000 segundos? Jo-der... 

El parpadeo asqueroso de las lucecitas de navidad de la calle, se cuela entre   
las cortinas, me marea, me desvela y me hace sentir más desgraciado. Ni si   
quiera me voy a esforzar en rememorar las navidades de mi infancia en la   
cabeza... Este año no me apetece... Cojo la manta de uno de los reposa-brazos   
del sofá y me cubro con ella. No sé qué hora es... Ni sé a qué hora salía el   
vuelo de Scully para San Diego. En momentos como este, me maldigo a mí mismo por   
ser un niño cobarde que no se atreve a decirle a la niña del pupitre de al lado   
que está coladito por ella... Quizá funcionara... ¿Por qué no? Yo quedaría muy   
bien al lado de Bill y de Maggie, en una gran mesa adornada con un centro de   
flores rojas... Incluso cantaría villancicos... Creo que soy un ser insociable   
por naturaleza y... debo conformarme con trabajar con ella. Se merece algo mejor   
y no un cretino egoísta como yo.

No me duermo. No puedo. Y es agobiante, exasperante... Me levanto y doy otro   
paseo hasta la nevera. Esta vez me encarnizo con el paquete de tranchetes. Luego   
vuelvo al sofá. Nada... Tengo los ojos como platos... Decido volver a la cama,   
cojo una camiseta limpia del armario y me zambullo en el mare mágnum de mantas y   
sábanas. 

Vueltas y vueltas en una espiral de tedio e impotencia infinita... Mierda...   
Busco el mando a distancia del equipo de música en la mesita de noche. Por   
supuesto, no lo encuentro, así que tengo que estirar el brazo todo lo que puedo   
para buscarlo por las inmediaciones de la cama hasta que doy con él. Pulso el   
botón con la esperanza de toparme con un programa de radio que amortigüe la   
soledad... Escuchemos... Música clásica... Programa sentimentaloide de   
consultas... Tarot... El equipo estéreo se mueve compulsivamente buscando entre   
las ondas, recorriendo con números fugaces acompañados de pitiditos todas las   
frecuencias... Hasta que una voz inconfundible y perfecta sesga los átomos de   
oxígeno con cada nota... Bono acurruca la soledad y se quiere comer al insomnio   
“I still haven’t found what I’m looking for” U2 no me hace sentir tan solo...   
Cierro los ojos y pienso...Pienso al ritmo de la música... Hasta que la canción   
se acaba y la voz agradable de una mujer llega a mis oídos recorriendo una   
oscuridad que ahora ya no me parece tan desamparada como hace unos minutos.

“Estás escuchando Kiss FM... Sabemos que la noche es larga, pero tenemos música   
para rato... Con nosotros no te sentirás tan sólo...Tenemos reservadas un montón   
de canciones inolvidables para ti...Como por ejemplo esta... ” Los acordes de   
guitarra merodean por la habitación... “Back For Good…Take That” La locutora   
hace una última intervención y deja que la música fluya...

 

Sorprendentemente, no acabo de escuchar la cuarta canción... Me duermo mientras   
pienso en ella y me la imagino a mi lado, en la almohada. Ojalá todo fuera   
diferente. Sueño con copos de nieve y luces de navidad alegres y con Sam...Y con   
besos en la boca demasiado perfectos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un ruido al otro lado de la habitación, me despierta. La música sigue ululando,   
pero ahora está a un volumen muy bajo. O mi culo ha topado con el mando a   
distancia, o hay alguien más en esta habitación. Me incorporo. Las mantas están   
casi hechas un ovillo. Abro los ojos y ni siquiera da tiempo a que se adapten a   
la poca luz cuando oigo su voz...

“Mulder... Soy yo...” Mi curiosidad crece exponencialmente después de oír el   
tono tímido con el que va la frase...  
“¿Qué haces aquí, Scully?” No pretendo sonar descortés, pero llevo dormido menos   
de una hora después de haber estado más de tres intentando conciliar el sueño   
y... Además no me puedo creer que ella esté aquí, ahora.

“Bueno... Mi vuelo no sale hasta las seis y... Quería despedirme de ti... Sé que   
son las tres de la mañana, pero... También sé que no sueles estar dormido a   
estas horas y... Como no contestabas, he entrado con mi llave.” Parece asustada   
y no puedo por menos de levantarme y acercarme a ella. La miro; más   
descaradamente de lo que me hubiera gustado. Hay poca luz y la música de la   
radio arrulla la noche con la voz ronca de Joe Cocker...

“Estaba dormido.” 

“Ya...ya me he dado cuenta” Lo reconozco: cada vez que se aleja de mi la veo   
como una pequeña traidora. Un enfado infantil e irreprimible por mi parta se   
cruza entre sus ojos y los míos.

“...Y...también venía a darte un regalito...” Me tiende un paquete pequeño. La   
miro con agradecimiento y sorpresa y se esfuma todo atisbo de mi rabieta. Me   
siento culpable, por un momento. “...Ya sé que habíamos acordado prescindir de   
regalos y... Bueno, es que me acordé tremendamente de ti cuando la vi en el   
escaparate de una tienda de la calle J...”

“Ahora te diré si eso me halaga o me horroriza.” Comienzo a abrir el regalo y de   
vez en cuando elevo la mirada para ver su expresión. Por un momento recuerdo   
escenas que estaban profundas en mi memoria, sepultada con recueros tristes y   
ausencias... Al Green actúa como un candor omnipresente que llena mi   
apartamento... Rasgo la última capa de papel... “¡Una gorra de béisbol de los   
Roswell Grays!” Sonrío... 

“Tiene más de cincuenta años, Mulder... No sé cómo pudo ir a parar a esa   
tienda... Se dedican a coleccionar y vender cosas raras...” Su mirada brilla y   
me siento muy afortunado por ser testigo de ello.

“Bueno... Creo que es mejor que me vaya para que sigas con tu sueñecito...”   
Suena con retintín y quizá está bañado en un poco de reproche. La agarro del   
brazo...

“¿Te vas a ir sin mi regalo?”

“Sinceramente; No me creo que tengas nada para mi...” Sonrío haciéndome el   
ofendido.

“Te voy a regalar algo genial, irrepetible, original... Pero tiene una pega... “

“¿Qué pega?” Subo el volumen del equipo de música...

“Tu regalo será la próxima canción que suene... Así podrás acordarte de mi en   
esta semana...” 

Los acordes desfasados y sublimes de una guitarra eléctrica mágica y tranquila   
pueblan el aire, haciéndolo estremecerse... La reconozco al instante: One. U2.   
Parece ser la noche de Bono. Abro los brazos y la invito a acercarse. No tengo   
miedo, por alguna extraña razón... Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de qué era lo que   
realmente llevaba buscando toda mi vida... Me doy cuenta de que esta canción ha   
sido escrita para que ella y yo bailemos abrazados y de que lleva demasiados   
años esperando en un cajón. Se acerca, noto cómo tiembla... Va a hablar, pero   
dejo mis dedos en sus labios para impedir que lo haga... Aún así, lo consigue...

“¿La pega?”

“Cuatro minutos y treinta y cinco segundos...”

Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y hago que enlace sus brazos alrededor de mi   
cuello. La siento muy cerca... No sé si quiero reír o llorar.

El estribillo empieza por segunda vez... Levanto su cara con mi pulgar, le hago   
mirarme aunque por un momento no quiere enfrentarse a mis ojos y baja la mirada.   
Me siento sólo y no voy a permitir que coja ese avión sin que sepa que la echo   
de menos.

One nos cobija del mundo y hace que sólo existamos los dos... Y es entonces,   
cuando sé que sólo estamos ella y yo, cuando estoy seguro de que todo lo demás   
se ha esfumado... La beso... Y ella me corresponde como nunca hubiera imaginado   
que lo haría... Como siempre soñé que sería... Se encarama más a mi, la noto más   
cerca, pienso que voy a perder el aire, pero las notas de la música me amparan y   
me hacen respirar... No olvidaré esta sensación mientras viva... Me comería la   
noche y haría barquitos de papel con las estrellas con tal de que la melodía no   
cesara nunca... Una canción, Scully, te regalo sólo una canción... Te regalo una   
vida, un amor... Uno...

Se me erizan los pelitos... La música me transporta... Luego se acaba... Quiero   
que empiece de nuevo, pero los pitidos penetrantes del reloj de la emisora dan   
las tres. Me separo de ella. Me mira; como siempre y como nunca... Deslizo mis   
pulgares por la comisura de sus labios, recuerdo su boca hasta que llego a   
añorarla como si hubieran transcurrido diez mil años desde nuestro beso...   
Sonrío...

“Ya te dije que mi regalo tenía una pega... Una canción...”

Me devuelve la sonrisa... 

“Mi regalo es más práctico...” Me pone la gorra... Me mira devanando promesas...   
“Dentro de una semana, volveré... ¿De acuerdo?” Y sí, señoras y señores... Dana   
Scully me ha guiñado un ojo... Se vuelve y camina por el apartamento hasta que   
dejo de oír sus pasos y luego la puerta. Me tumbo en la cama, boca arriba, con   
la cabeza sobre las manos, cierro los ojos y recuerdo... Una canción suena en el   
equipo estéreo, pero yo no dejo de escuchar la letra y el tintineo de One...


End file.
